Silver Moon
by Divyanna0716
Summary: Luna Argent isn't your ordinary pure-blood. She's been alone her entire life. When she goes to Hogwarts in her fifth year, her world will be thrown upside down by four boys, and a spunky red head. She will be tossed friendship, enemies, and maybe even love. Rated T for some curse words. Rating may be changed to an M once I progress more into the story. (Remus/OC) Slow burn romance.
1. Intro

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. All rights belong to J.K.R. Luna, however, and her idea, is mine. These chapters are short for now. I'll work on making them longer in the future. I also apologize for any errors you might see. Enjoy.**

(Edited: 11/6/15)

* * *

Let's start thing off simple. Merlin knows they don't stay that way.

My name is Luna Argent. Weird name right? Well, not if you're me. I'm a witch, both of my parents are pure bloods, which in turn, makes me also a pure blood, and that's all the Wizarding world really knows about my family. Is that we're pure-bloods, but we have secrets. Dark ones. Ones that if people found out, we would all be hunted and killed.

My mother used to tell me, 'Magic runs in our blood, if you never forsake our birth right it will never forsake you'.

Truth be told, I never understood what the batty old witch meant till I was ten. I was a rebellious young thing, and being confined really got to me. So I left my house through my window and decided to take a stroll in the large woods that surrounds my house. It was a beautiful night and I felt something stir inside me, something primal and old. It was a pressure in the back of my mind. I had felt it my entire life but I never thought anything of it, it wasn't enough pressure to hurt but it was constant enough to keep me wondering what it was, but as I was walking through the woods behind our mansion, the clouds shifted and moonlight hit my face, and that's when everything changed.

It was like a switch had been flipped, like everything that used to matter didn't anymore. Things got clearer, literally, I could see things from at least thirty feet away, and hear the wind blow the trees together. The branches knocking against the side of the house. Crickets chirping got louder and louder till it was like someone was scraping their nails against a chalkboard. That was when the pain started. Such unbearable pain that pulsed through my entire body. There was someone screaming, a pain filled scream. Only when my mother and father came outside and picked me up, had I realized it had been my screams.

I begged them to make the pain stop but it never did. It was an overwhelming agony. I screamed until my voice was hoarse and scratchy. It felt like weeks before the pain stopped. Later I found out it had only been a day. Because twenty four hours isn't a long time, right? I mean, especially when you're ten years old, scared, alone, and in agony.

When the pain did stop I thought it was too good to be true. So I didn't move. Not for eight hours. I just laid in that exact same spot, shivering and exhausted. I was terrified the pain would come back if I even twitched. My door had opened and my mothers cold hands dragged me out of my terrified state. She pulled me up from my bed and shoved me in front of a mirror. To say I was horrified was an understatement. I had changed. Not big things, but the small things, the ones that mattered.

Like my hair, it used to be a light brown and fine, now its a pitch black with grey streaks that sparkle in the light and fall into ringlets down my back . My skin used to be tanned from spending all of my days out on the beach with my friends, now its a light ivory, not an unhealthy pail but a sort of light glow surrounded my small figure.

But the most startling change was my eyes. They had been light brown hue, almost honey colored. Now they're grey, a dark storm grey on the outside and a light silver on the inside.

According to my parents, this was my inheritance, the magic that runs through my blood, that was it. Every pure blood family has a secret, and this is are what the Wizarding world refers to as werewolves. Not the kind who are bitten, those who are bitten, when they turn on the full moon, forget who they are and what makes them, well, them. Their humanity is flipped and their wolf takes over. Its not the same for us. We're born with it. The wolf gene has run through our bloodline for a thousand years. It has mutated, grown stronger. I guess you could say it bonded to us.

On the full moon we don't have to change, it only enhances, well, everything. Our eyesight is enhanced already with the change at age ten, but closer to the full moon things as simple as a lamp could give us a migraine, when we're in the dark its a different story, we are predators, we hunt for the thrill of hunting, we can see in the dark as well as you could see in the day.

Our hearing is enhanced as well, so when we hunt our prey we can pick up small sounds that will lead us to them, like heartbeats, or a small nervous shiver could shake a tree or a leaf. Our sense of smell is off the charts. If, for instance, I was looking for you, all I would have to do is follow the smell, and I never forget a smell.

When I go wolf, as I like to call it, my eyes turn from their murky grey to fully silver.

The eyes of a wolf, a predator. But we don't like the term werewolf because, I quote my parents on this, 'They are mindless beast's who don't want and cast out their wolf, never accepting it.' So, instead we prefer the term wolf spirits. When we turn ten, like I explained, our wolf breaks through. Its like a sort of puberty. A comeing of age for our species, and either you fight to live and your wolf accepts you and bonds with you completely, or, you fight against the wolf and it kills you, painfully and slowly from the inside out.

If you die, you die. You were weak and didn't deserve to live and bond with the wolf spirit, but if you live, the wolf becomes who you are, its a part of you as much as you are a part of it, and my parents were right about one thing, if you never forsake your wolf, your wolf will never forsake you.

Now onto my family. I hate my them. Their righteous a-holes, but that's a totally different story.

Anyway, there's a reason my name is Luna Argent.

My mother Jacbela Devourex comes from a long line of french wolf spirits, and she was matched (Basically her parents said your going to marry him and pop out another pure blood baby wolf who will live long enough to keep our name alive) with my father, Anthony Argent, who comes from a long line of Latin wolf spirits.

They couldn't decide on a name but as soon as they saw me after my mother delivered me, they felt my power and they decided on Luna Argent. My mother choose my first name, _Luna_, which means _Moon_ and my father chose _Argent_, which in Latin means _Silver_ so my name translates to Silver Moon.

My parents have an ironic sense of humor and a bigger sense of self importance. Their your average run of the mill pure bloods. Their arrogance, however, is off the charts, because they survived the coming of age and successfully bonded with their wolves. Honestly, its a fifty fifty chance of living or dying. How people can be willing to make a child who's ten go through that type of pain, its. Its horrible. How could you get pregnant knowing that in ten years your child might die?

My parents aren't horrible. They don't hit me or starve me or anything like that. I almost wish they did sometimes, because then even if they hate me they would still feel something for me. Whats worse is my parents pretend I don't exist. My house elf, Jamie, was the only one who cared for me. She _mysteriously_ disappeared when I was thirteen. I'm pretty sure my _Parents_ disposed of her. After Jamie was gone I had no one who I could talk to. Once the changes happened to me when I was ten, weird things started happening around me, so my _f__riends_ deemed me more trouble then I was worth. So I grew up with no one.

I was home schooled. My parents hired a private tutor to come by the house and teach me my lessons, I was the best at Potions, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

I could produce a fully figured patronus in my fourth year of private tutoring. Its a beautiful silver wolf that stands up to my waist. I'm also an animagous, of a sort. I can transform into my wolf form at will.

In my fifth year I was growing tired of my seclusion and I asked my parents to let me go to a Wizarding school. They told me they would think about it and not a week later I got a letter in the mail addressed to Number 716, Black-water Lake, Luna Argent, kitchen table.

To Miss Luna Argent,

You are hereby accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry .

I showed the note to me parents victoriously and they talked about it. When I say talked. I mean they screamed at each other till they were both appeased then they agreed to let me go under the condition of meeting the headmaster first.

I'm a fifteen year old werewolf and my life is about to get interesting.


	2. Beards, Lakes, and Secrets

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. All rights belong to J.K.R. Luna, however, and her idea, is mine. These chapters are short for now. I'll work on making them longer in the future. I also apologize for any errors you might see. Enjoy.**

(Edited: 11/6/15)

* * *

'Purple?' I mused silently to myself, then vigorously shook my head.

'No that looks bad.'

"Hmmmmm." I picked up the other offending object sitting next to me and held it up to my torso.

'Brown?'

"Ughhhhhhhh" I moaned and threw the two shirts aside.

'This is becoming ridiculous.' I thought shortly with a huff.

'How hard can it possibly be to pick out a shirt, and put it on.'

"Well obviously very hard." I scuffed and answered myself as I flopped backward onto my bed.

Usually, I don't worry about what I wear. However today my soon to be headmaster is coming over and I want to dress to impress. Well, not _impress_, I don't necessarily care what he thinks of me. I just want out of this damn house. I've barely left the since my tenth birthday.

I shook myself out of my thought and got off my bed. I rolled my eyes to myself at my need to be seen in a good light as I threw the two shirts into my closets and grabbed my leather jacket and threw that on.

I glanced to myself in the mirror to make sure everything was in place properly. Grey turtle neck, black skinny jeans, converse, leather jacket, and my sterling silver necklace that's a wolf howling to a crescent moon, it represents my wolf spirit. It was given to me by my mother and father after I completed the change when I was ten, Its the only birthday present I've ever gotten. I've never taken it off, and I never will.

"Everything's fine Luna." I whispered to my reflection then smoothed my hair down and turned and walked out of my room.

I walked down stares to me kitchen and froze, seeing my parents at the table having tea with a man with a long white beard.

All three eyes turned to me at once, I gulped down my nervousness as I realized this must be the head master of the Wizarding school I want to go to.

"You have an awesome beard." I complimented the man with a smirk as I walked over to the table. My parents eyes flashed dangerously, and my smirk grew. I knew that they hated it when I spoke out of my turn. The man, on the other hand, had the complete opposite reaction, as a hearty chuckle filled the air and his deep blue eyes twinkled with mirth as he watched me .

"Thank you my dear, I've been acquiring it for some time now." He stated and his lips twitched up into the smallest of smiles. My parents glares only got stronger as I walked over to the table.

"I must apologize for my lack of tact at our first introduction." I spoke in a mocking posh tone.

"My name is Luna Argent." I beamed at him and swept a low mocking bow.

"Tis an honor." I said with a mock serious face as I straightened up.

A small growl came from my left, one to low for human ears to pick up. I swept a glance over to see the warning look coming from my father, but as I am the person I am. I ignored the warnings and continued on the dangerous ground of blatant disrespect to my parents authority. I looked back over to the man and he smiled at me, but he now had a knowing look in his eyes that confused me. I just shrugged it off as he stood up.

"Miss Argent, would you care to help me outside. I've been sitting for quite a while and my old back simply cant take it. I must stretch my legs." He said. His voice was innocent enough, but he had that same look of mischief in his eyes I often see in mine.

"Of course. We have a lake out back that shows a phenomenal view of the mountains." I played along, holding out my elbow and raising an eyebrow.

"Shall we?" I questioned him with a smirk. He looped his arm through the crook of my elbow.

"We shall." He answered.

With each step we took I had the icy stiff glares of both my parents burning holes in my back. When we were finally outside I grinned like crazy at the man.

"That was very clever of you, I might suggest a feature in theater." I commented to him as we walked over to the lake and sat down on one of the benches.

"Thank you my dear, it's an acquired talent" He joked back with a wink and a small secretive smile in my direction. We sat in silence for a few minuets before my curiosity got the better of me.

"So what's your name? I know you're the headmaster at that school I want to go to. Do you think I can go?"

"One at a time. " He interrupted my spew of questions.

My face grew hot as I realized that I had just been throwing questions at some one I was supposed to be impressing.

"Sorry." I muttered looking away.

"I don't know how to talk to people. I've been cut away from the outside world since I was ten."

After a moment of silence I glanced at the man and he was looking at me with such empathy and understanding my throat clenched and I looked away quickly and cleared it.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore but you may call me Professor Dumbledore. Yes, I am headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and as for can you go. I'm not sure. " he answered looking at me, any joking attitude had gone from his face. As if it had never been there in the first place .

I looked him square in the eyes as all joking and laughter left me too.

"Why?"

He sighed and looked out at the lake with a troubled gaze.

"You know what we are." It was meant to be a question, but it came out as more of a statement.

"Yes." He replied softly.

"I have never hurt anyone" I hissed out through my clenched teeth and glared at him.

"That is not the point my dear." He said slowly as if speaking to child. Anger washed over me making my eyes flash pure liquid silver. I bit my tongue and looked away from him and restrained my wolf who was fighting me to come out and rip his throat out for the un-justness of it all. I squeezed my fists together till my wolf stopped fighting me and then sighed. I looked over to him and he was looking at me knowingly threw his half-moon specticals.

"I can control her Professor. She won't come out unless I let her. She wouldn't dare " I all but pleaded with him. His face remained neutral making me press my lips together into a thin line in irritation and anger.

"There are hundreds of other students I must think of at the moment. You have shown me you can control your other half now, but it is not the full moon. Let's say, your O.W.L.S come in and you're stressed out from the work load. All it would take to set you off would be a single misunderstanding. One small comment." He explained his reasons to me and watched my face closely.

For a second I had a flicker of doubt. What if he's right? What if I can't control it? What if I do let go and someone gets hurt because of me? What if I lose control and kill someone? What i- 'No' I cut myself off.

'You are in control not your other half. You.'

I looked to Dumbledore with new-found determination.

"I am in control. Not the wolf. Its true that I don't control her, and I would be an idiot to believe I could. I won't let her anger or lust for blood get the best of me. We can take extra precautions if you want. I can take potions to keep me from getting to my full strength on the week of the full moon. You can lock me up if you think it's for the best but-"my voice cracked and I cleared my throat and blinked away my suddenly blurry eyes.

When I was composed I looked back over to Dumbledore.

"Please give me a chance professor." He just stared at me with a look in his eyes I couldn't quite place.

"I'm giving everything I've got to go to this school. I'm giving up my dignity and offering to lock myself up like an animal. What more do you want want from me?!" I seethed and gulped down my tears that were building at the unjustness of all of this. After a few minuets of silence I sighed and looked out at the lake.

A fresh breeze blew across making the water ripple in the moonlight.

"You first turn when you turn ten. "I said quietly, I felt his gaze shift from the lake, back to me.

"It's literally twenty-four hours to the dot, of pure unimaginable agony. It makes the crucitas curse look like a paper cut. It courses through your entire body, making you wish you could just die and get it over with, when the pain is finally over it feels to good to be true, but when you get up and look in the mirror you find that the person looking back at you. Is a stranger."

"I used to be tan. With brown straight hair and honey eyes." I smiled at the memories .

"After the process, if, you survive through it that is, everything you thought you ever knew is different. Smells you couldn't smell before are suddenly overwhelming. You for instance, you smell like books, old books, ink and a hint of ash from where you used flue powder to get here, and the maple waffles and pumpkin juice you had for breakfast." I smirked

"I myself prefer apple juice, but to each their own." I shook my head and got back to the story.

"Things you feel are also enhanced. Anger is rage and just getting upset is like a toppling grief. My eyes also had to adjust. I had to stay inside my room with the blinds closed because the sunlight would make my eyes bleed. Now if I'm in the sun for too long I only get a headache. However, when I get mad, my other half wants me to give in and let go. It makes everything numb. You can still feel emotions, but its like there is a veil covering them. You don't care about anything anymore. You forget that you ever did. To stop from taking the easy way out it takes strength and nerve and courage, and I'm losing my humanity because I don't have anything to fight for. I don't have friends to keep me going. The only family I have has given into their wolves years ago. I need an anchor. Something to keep my feet on the ground, because my biggest fear is turning out like my parents" My voice was shaky and I had to cough and blink rapidly to keep the tears out off my eyes.

He was staring at me, digesting the information I just gave him. I let him soak it all up before I got to my point.

"The thing I'm trying to get at here is. It takes more than you know, not to just, turn away, and let my wolf numb things for me. It takes hope and faith, and how do you expect me to have faith enough to turn her away time and time again when nobody has faith in me? Even you, Albus Dumbledore, only looked at me and saw the worst." I sighed in a defeated voice and my shoulders sagged.

A soft hand gripped my shoulder and I turned to look at him.

"I brought you out here because you confuse me." He confessed.

"When I met others of your species, they were like your parents" I nodded at him telling him I understood he meant unfeeling a holes. Even if he wasn't thinking it in those worlds exactly. The point was still gotten.

"When your parents summoned me to interview their child to be brought to Hogwarts I, to put it quite frankly, expected another one of your parents, but when you came walking down those stares I was surprised. You are so full of life and fight and a good sense of curiosity too." He chuckled to himself.

"I brought you out here to see if you could be that one acceptance to your kind, and it turns out that you are." He smiled a welcoming smile at me.

"Sooooooooo... Does that mean I can go to Hogwarts now, or, what? " I asked thoroughly confused.

"Very well. We will send you letters with what you'll need. Next to the letter we have already sent you, but we will be taking those precautions on the days leading up to and on the full moon. You will not be chained up, but you will take potions that will weaken your strength." I nodded vigorously as a grin made its way onto my face. I squealed then jumped at Dumbledore and gave him a hug . He chuckled lightly at me and patted me on the back .

"I will go speak with your parents, and now I think for you, some sleep" I smiled a Cheshire cat grin.

"Thank you Professor " I breathed out.


	3. Defining Qualities

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. All rights belong to J.K.R. Luna, however, and her idea, is mine. Sorry for the sudden change in partners for the book. Again. Anyway, if you're still interested in reading this even though its not a Sirius x oc anymore then I hope you enjoy. Also, I made Sirius run away when he was fifteen instead of sixteen. The chapters will gradually become longer.**

**~Italics are thoughts, unless in a sentence, then there only to emphasis the word.**

**I apologize for being indecisive trash. I wont change the person again. I'm sorry lol.**

**(Edited 11/18/15) **

* * *

Most family's cry when their kids leave to go to school for the first time. However, my family's to good for that, so instead, I'm standing in our fireplace with a handful of flue powder and my parents are standing stiffly outside it.

"Goodbye Mother, Father" I gave quick nod. We have a business relationship. They gave birth to me so I could carry their legacy. They believe their only jobs as my parents is to keep me alive long enough to continue our bloodline. Nice, right? No. Don't answer that. It was a rhetorical question. How would that be nice. Granted I'm not that torn up over it, they were never trophy parents. How can I miss something I never had. Okay. To be honest I do wish I had parents who cared for me.

'_Hoping and wishing never got anyone anything_.' Another Argent quote my parents have passed down to me.

"Goodbye, Luna." My mother spoke in her usual apathetic, cold voice and I nodded back, not expecting anything else.

"Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmasters office. "I spoke clearly and dropped the flu powder. A flash of green and a yanking motion, accompanied by the wind whipping around me and I stumbled out of the fire-place face first on the ground.

I moaned and lifted myself up. Looking down at myself, I sniffed at my disheveled appearance and brushed off my clothes. The teachers didn't know which house I would be in, so today I'm wearing my muggle clothes to the sorting then after my house is decided, their going to have my robes finished. So till then, I'm in my grey skinny jeans, black tank top, leather jacket, and combat boots. I didn't get a chance to look over my surroundings.

"Miss Argent." A mans voice rang through the silence.

"Present" I responded quickly throwing my hand into the air. I turned and looked up to see a ghost hovering next to me.

"The sorting is almost over. I'm to escort you to the great hall to be placed in a house." He spoke in a slightly snide voice as he gave me a once over.

'_Wow... I'm being judged by a dead guy_.' I thought to myself dryly.

"Lead the way." I said with a smirk and a flourish of my hands.

He gave a curt nod of his head and led me to a staircase with a giant eagle on it. I couldn't keep up with the twist and turns of the halls and corridors, he led me down and out of the halls and into an open room with the biggest set of double-doors I had ever seen.

"Stay here. I will inform them of your arrival." He spoke, then floated through the doors without a glance in my direction.

I rolled my eyes at the ghost then sighed in annoyance. The dead guy is the last person to be judging me. I waited a few minuets then started tapping my foot nervously. The doors suddenly opened out, startling me. A strict looking woman in green dress robes was standing in front of the entrance.

"Are you ready? "She questioned me, a Scottish accent tinged her words. I could feel the curiosity radiating from the students inside the great hall.

"Nope. By all means lead the way." I smiled confidently at her, trying to hide any and all of my apprehension. She nodded and ushered me into the great hall. When I walked in, all eyes were on me. It was so quiet, the tension and curiosity in the air was almost suffocating.

The woman walked forward, her shoes making a sharp clicking sound that echoed around the walls. I followed her with a uncaring expression, making it seem like I didn't have a care in the world, when in reality, I'm so used to being alone with only seeing my parents sometimes, that suddenly having all eyes on me was intense, my gut instinct told me to wolf out in protection because of the overwhelming anxiety I was currently feeling. I pushed the feelings aside as she led me up stairs where a stool was sitting with an old hat on it.

I watched her curiously as she took the hat off the stool then gestured for me to sit in it. My eyebrows raised to the top of my head but I sat down anyway. I could feel all the eyes of everybody in the hall peering at me as the woman placed the hat on my head.

"Well, well, well." An old voice raspy voice echoed around the halls.

'_The hat!_' I realized with astonishment after a brief second of confusion.

"Curious." I muttered under my breath as I looked at the brim of the hat that was resting on top of my head.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm." The hat let out a hum of approval.

"You're a hard worker. Yes. You're very dedicated to your work, and very clever, but you don't have enough patience to be in Ravenclaw. Hmmmmmmmmmm. You're really not Hufflepuff material at all. No. No." The hat continued to muse to itself. Everyone was watching me intensely hanging on to the hats every word, because that only leaves two houses left.

"Your a pure blood, you are cunning and vengeful. Yes. Yes. You would fit rather nicely in Slytherin."

"But you're brave. You have morals, and curiosity. You stand up for what you believe in. Worthy traits of a Gryfindor, but would your family approve of that house?" The hat mocked me slyly. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't care where you put me." I sassed the hat.

"Hmmmmmm, are you sure you don't know where you want to be put?" He drawled out.

"No." I deadpanned.

"I thought you are supposed to know what you were doing?" I questioned with an obvious challenging.

"_You're_ in _my _head. _You_ figure it out." I sniffed and crossed my arms defiantly.

"Ahah, your defining quality." It chuckled at me.

"A blatant disrespect for authority is a defining quality?" I asked dryly and raised me eyebrow ever so slightly.

"Quite right, you have much potential..." For a few seconds, me and the entire hall sat there in tense silence at the toss up of rivaling houses. I felt the hat come to a decision.

"GRYFINDOR!" The hat bellowed and the table to the far right erupted into loud cheers and clapping filled the halls while some of the Slytherins hissed. The woman in the green robed lifted the hat off my head and gave me a small smile as I made my way down to the table. There were empty spaces between what I assumed were other fifth years, so I just sat down. A girl to my right with the reddest hair I had ever seen smiled warmly at me.

"Hello, I'm Lily. Lily Evans, welcome to Gryfindor." She smiled at me. I looked into her warm green eyes and her pretty oval face and smirked a cat who ate the canary grin full of mischief at her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lily Lily Evans" I held my hand out for her to shake.

"I'm Luna Argent." She Grinned at me then grasped my hand in a quick but firm shake then turned to the other people sitting there watching our short exchange with interest.

"This is Marlene Mckinnon." She gestured to a girl with ebony hair, a square face and dark brown eyes who gave me a small smile accompanied with a wave. I grinned in response.

"Alice Prewett.-" "-Soon to be Longbottom." Marlene cut Lily off with a sly smirk in Alice's direction, her pixie like face turned a bright red color from her neck to the tip of her ears.

Lily rolled her eyes at her friends as I chuckled at Alice. She has a brown pixie cut. She's short, I could tell from her small frame, she sits a head bellow Marlene

"As I was saying." Lily continued throwing a slightly annoyed look at her friends for their continues interruptions.

"Your going to be sharing a dorm with us, so don't hesitate to come to us with questions. I'm also a prefect. I'll give you the password to our common room later." I smiled my thanks at Lily and the girls then the table filled with food.

My jaw dropped at the sheer size of all the plates, and how stacked they are. A soft chuckle knocked me out of my shock induced state. I turned to see Alice with a small smile on her face as she looked at me.

" That's... a lot of food." I gasped out. They all shared a chuckle as I continued to stare at the mass of food.

"It's not usually this extravagant, but its the first day back and its a feast." Marlene shrugged good naturally and started grabbing helpings of what was on the plates in front of her. I shrugged and dug in.

Me and the rest of my new house went to our common room. It was located behind a painting of a fat lady, that they just called _The Fat Lady_. After a while, most of the Gryfindors had retired for the night because of school the next day. Me, Lily, Alice, and Marlene sat in the now mostly empty Gryfindor common room. I was in a love seat, Lily, Marlene and Alice were on a sofa next to me and we were all in front of the fire place.

The silence was comfortable. I could feel their curiosity though, as they made idle conversation with each other.

"So, Luna. Mc'Gonagall said you're a transfer student." Lily brought up. I turned to her and nodded, telling her it was okay for her to continue.

"Where did you transfer from?" Her questions got the other girls attention and they all watched me expectantly. A group of four boys that sat at a circular table across the room from us that to the untrained eye looked to be studying, I however noticed how they weren't reading the open books in front of them and how they all got very still as Lily asked the question about me. Its almost as if they weren't actually studying at all.

I smirked slightly as I realized they were listening in to our conversation.

"I used to be home schooled. My parents hired a private tutor to teach me everything I needed to know about magic. I got tired of the seclusion so I asked to go to a wizarding school, and not a week later I got a letter from Dumbledore saying I could come to Hogwarts. He came over to the estate and interviewed me. Now here we are." I explained with out too much detail and gave them an easy grin.

"The hat said you're a pure blood?" Lily questioned somewhat hesitantly with a slightly guarded expression.

"How do you feel about muggle born's?" I felt the atmosphere in the room change drastically. The once open and care free expressions and postures of the three girls in front of me and even the boys in the corner stiffened.

"It's true that I am a pure blood." I started cautiously.

"I was raised by people who believe that blood status makes you better then everybody else." I shook my head.

"Please, believe me. My family's views and beliefs, are not mine. I don't care about blood status, or your last name, or how much money somebody has. All I ask in return, is that you show me the same curtsy. My money, my last name, my blood status. None of that is important to me." I shrugged as they all looked at me.

They all looked at me strangely for a few moments before the silence was broken.

"She sounds like Sirius." Marlene stated and I grinned.

"Sirius Black?" I asked. I saw the boys in the corner stiffen more. Marlene nodded.

"The pure-bloods have been buzzing with the scandal that is Sirius Black."

"Really?" Marlene asked intrigued by my statement.

"He rebelled and left. When I heard about it I bought a bottle of the finest fireball whisky. Imported from Scotland. I plan on giving it to him." I grinned and the girls looked at me questioningly.

"You have no _idea_ what its like to be in a family like that. I'll tell you from experience. Just standing up and saying no, or anything that doesn't fit their views for that matter, in an environment like that, is _terrifying_. He full on _Rebelled_. The _courage_ it must have taken to do what he did." I shook my head in astonishment, awe and pride.

"He's kinda sort of my hero." I smiled some warmly at the girls.

Marlene groaned.

"Do _Not_ Under _Any_ Circumstances. Let Him Hear You Say That." She all but threatened me. I raised my eyebrows.

"Why?"

"Sirius can be a bit arrogant. If he hears that hes somebody's hero. We will _never_ hear the end of it." She explained to me. One of the boys in the corner scuffed and the other three snickered. The corner of my lips twitched as I fought a smile from the boys reaction. I glanced over to see them whispering amongst them selves. I took this chance to get a better look at them.

The shortest of the boys was small and mouse looking with dark brown almost black hair, It was hard to get a good look because his back is turned to me. Another boy with black hair, his however is shorter and sticks up in every direction. He had lightning blue eyes, The third boy had light brown hair, square face with a few scars scattered around. The last boy was a slightly aristocratic looking, with grey eyes, a square face and majestic black hair.

_'Oh. Good. Merlin_.' I thought as I gave the boy a once over. That's Definitely Sirius. I'm not sure if I should be embarrassed about the fact that he just heard me claim that he was my hero, 'Kinda sort of' or not.

The boy with brown hair and scars looked up, feeling my gaze on them, Grey eyes met caramel and I felt something tug in the back of my mind and my wolf shifted as we maintained eye contact.

'_You're staring. Be less creepy_.' A small voice in the back of my head whispered but I ignored it. He looked at me for a few seconds then his lips curved up to show straight white teeth as he smiled a small charming smile. I smiled back a small hesitant smile in response and looked away as my heart beat erratically in my chest.

'_Mother of Merlin he has dimples_.'

Some words were exchanged between the four boys. I'm not sure what was said but there was suddenly snickering and after a few seconds of what I assume was teasing, three boys howled with laughter as the honey color eyed boy rolled his eyes at the immaturity of his friends.

"There the marauders." Lily spoke with a scowl in the four boys direction at the loud noise being made.

"The marauders?" I questioned with a lighthearted smirk.

"That's what the school calls them." Lily explained with a shrug.

"There notorious for their pranks." Marlene added.

"Do they have names or do I just call them the Marauders." I joked.

"The one who's never heard of a comb is James Potter." Marlene answered and I nodded knowing which one she was talking about.

"He's captain of the quidditch team, hes also the seeker."

"The small one is Peter Petegrew." Alice added and I nodded.

"The one with the cocky smirk on his face is Sirius Black." Lily said and yet again I nodded.

"The one with the scars is Remus Lupin. Don't bring up the scars though. The other marauders get protective and the last thing you want is to be on their hit list." Marlene warned and I nodded my head in thanks at them.

Marlene yawned.

"I'm going to bed." She muttered and stood up from the maroon sofa she was lounging on and stretched.

"We should all head to bed." Lily spoke as she looked over the common room. The other girls nodded and stood up.

'_I suppose I should go up too_.' I mused to myself and stood with them.

"The girls dormitory is the staircase to the right. The boys cant go up it. It turns into a slide." Marlene explained to me, a smirk forming on her face at the last part of her sentence.

"Where do the younger and older students sleep?" I questioned curiously as I looked around at the beds lined up in a row with other fifth years lounging or sleeping in the beds.

"The door is magical. You can open it to whichever room you want, but it automatically opens to your proper year." Lily explained. I nodded my head in thanks for the explanation.

"How do you know that?" Marlene asked Lily with a slight frown of confusion.

"I read it in Hogwarts a History." Lily shrugged and Marlene snickered.

"Of course you did." She teased the read head. Alice, I realized didn't say much. She was more of the quiet observer.

Lily rolled her eyes at her friend and turned to a bed that I just noticed had my luggage on it.

"This bed is yours. You can do whatever you want to personalize it, just don't go too over board."

I nodded my thanks yet again and took my case off the bed and unpacked everything. I organized my clothes, my schoolbooks, and personal supplies in my chest and put my books in the nightstand by my bed and placed the books I was currently reading on top of the night stand for an easy reach.

The other girls who had finished getting ready for bed, watched me curiously.

"You have a lot of books." Marlene commented as I finished placing my books on the stand and put my empty case under my new bed. I turned and gave her a small smile.

"I love reading. You should see my collection at the estate." I chuckled.

"I have an entire study filled to the brim with books." I grabbed my night clothes and headed into the bathroom at the far right of the room, directly across the entrance which was at the far left of the room.

I changed into a pair of shorts and an old tank top quickly. I splashed cool water on my face and looked into the mirror. My reflection gazed back at me. Pail skin, grey eyes and black hair with streaks of grey. I sighed and looked away. The person in the mirror is no longer a stranger. I know what I am. I accepted it long ago.

There is no point in hating myself for being born the way I am. That's why I hate my parents instead.

'_Enough of the self pity and hate_.'

'_Hogwarts is a new start. Things will get better for me_.' I reassured myself with a nod and waltzed out of the bathroom.

The other girls were already in their beds and the lights were off, I laid in my bed and pulled the curtains around me.

"Goodnight." Alice spoke softly from the bed to my right.

"Goodnight." The other girls chorused back.

"Goodnight." I responded and smiled.

'_Maybe thing are about to start looking up_.'

* * *

**I don't know about you, but to me it sounded like she just jinxed herself lol.**


End file.
